The Thing About Cooties
by windstruck07
Summary: An innocent debate between siblings becomes the biggest misunderstanding of the century: rumors sptead throughout Konoha regarding the integrity of the Hokage's house... particularly the purity of his firstborn son, all because Himawari wanted to know who Boruto's first kiss was. Naruto is confused, Sasuke is livid, Sakura is excited, and their sensei is clueless. Borusara.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** One innocent little debate between siblings becomes the biggest misunderstanding of the century; A rumor spreads through Konoha about the integrity of the 7th Hokage's house: particularly the purity of his firstborn son. To think that all this came from Himawari wanting to know who Boruto's first kiss was. Naruto is confused, Sasuke is livid, Sakura is excited, and Konohamaru has no idea what the heck is going on.

 **Warning:** Spoilers (duh) . Mild swearing (I think)

 **Note:** Set more or less than one year after Boruto the Movie.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All rights go to their respective owners, mostly to our great and mighty master Kishimoto-samaaa….

…. … .. .. ..

 **Chapter 1: It's not a Big Deal! Isn't it?**

Boruto knew he should have kept his mouth shut. The boy realized he would have avoided a sitting down with his parents at 9 o'clock in the evening if he had listened to the better part of him. He would have been able finish his latest quest on this MMORPG game he was playing with Shikadai and Inojin. He would have binge watched on the latest season of _One Piece_. He would have been sleeping the night away, pretending that everything from that morning did _not_ happen at all. But _noooo_...

Theyhad to give him _the talk._

He shuddered.

"Well?" His father regarded him with contemplating eyes.

The younger Uzumaki shifted glances from his father Naruto to his mother Hinata, both waiting for his answer with baited breath. Boruto could no longer keep the exasperated sigh that escaped his lips as he scratched the back of his neck with one hand while he drummed the table with the other's fingertips. The boy's eyes closed, tired of the day's stress and shenanigans caused by one unassuming mistake. He felt like he aged five years due to the stress of it all, even in the presence of parents interrogating their firstborn son.

If Boruto was a mature thirteen-year-old boy, he would have blamed himself for being unguarded in his actions. True shinobi would have owned the fault for their own misgivings. Boruto however was well aware that he's immature, and his pride would not accept that he dug his own grave in this matter.

 _It was all Himawari's fault_ , he decided. No amount of her cuteness would forgive her for this mess she put him in.

It all started that morning when she was spouting crap about first kisses.

... ... ...

Contrary to popular belief, Boruto Uzumaki was an early riser. Unlike Naruto who slept 'til midday on his off days, Boruto's body clock always prompted him to rise before the rooster's crow, no matter how late he fell asleep. He's very sluggish on these occasions though, and this morning was one of those times he only had around three to four hours of sleep.

Treading lazily down the stairs in an almost zombie-like fashion, Boruto let out a long yawn while muttering something about fried eggs and bacon. He vaguely noticed Himawari, who was also an early riser, eating a bowl of cereal with her legs propped up on the sofa. The girl was watching a chick flick he knew she'd watched for fifty times already.

"Ew, you're watching _that_ again?" He said, scrunching his sleep-deprived eyes in disgust.

Himawari giggled, responding with her tongue out before adding, "And a good morning to you too, onii-chan."

Boruto squinted his eyes around the living room, unconsciously seeking out their mother (also a morning person, possibly where they got their early-bird-tendencies from).

"Mom's out to buy groceries." Himawari answered his unspoken question. "Help yourself to some cereal. I think she won't be back 'til eight."

"We ran out already?" The older brother answered with a groan, "Darn. I was looking forward to some bacon."

His sister shrugged, placing the unfinished bowl of cereal on the small table across her, "None of us had any time to restock supplies. You were on a mission, I was at the academy, Mom had to attend the clan meeting, and Dad was at work."

Boruto huffed grumpily, trudging towards the kitchen to get breakfast. In spite of his mood, he agreed that all members of his family seemed too preoccupied with their businesses. They barely saw each other these days, save dinner time. Hinata made sure that they would share at least one meal as a whole family everyday especially after that incident with the Chunin Exams. However, recent events in Konoha kept them all occupied, especially with the talks about amendments for the Ninja Codes being the reason for their preoccupation.

After fixing up a bowl of cereal and a tall glass of orange juice, Boruto carried his breakfast and joined Himawari in the living room. Not that he actually _wanted_ to watch the chick flick... it's just that Boruto got used to sharing meals together with his family that he wasn't used to eating at the table alone.

Himawari silently welcomed Boruto's presence, gingerly scooting over so he can sit beside her. They were in the middle of the movie's climax, showing the couple looking at each other's eyes before slowly leaning in for a kiss. The youngest Uzumaki giggled, noting the way her brother cringed at the romantic scene.

"I would want to have a boyfriend like that guy someday," Himawari sighed dreamily. "He's the type to put others above himself, and he's so sweet and so devoted to that girl even though she couldn't remember his name."

"I think he's stupid for not just point blank telling the girl that he loves her. Would have saved them both the trouble" Boruto quipped before turning to his sister with an incredulous stare, "You'd want to fall in love with a sissy like that?"

"Silly onii-chan," Himawari scolded. "Not all guys are blunt..." she trailed off, "Although I kind of agree that most of the conflict could've been resolved if he told her he loved her in the first place."

"I honestly don't understand how girls like this crap." Boruto muttered before shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "All romansh moviesh go about the shame way, _(munch, munch_ ) Girl meetsh boy, _(swallow)_ they hate each other, then they love each other, third party comes in, they break up, make out, and then _bam, (chomp)_ happhy endjing..."

His sister laughed and rolled her eyes, "If that's what you think, then you haven't seen _all_ romance movies. Since when did you become such a 'love expert'? Silly onii-chan."

"I don't need chu watch thosh chu undershtand thosh" Boruto deadpanned while munching on his cereal. He gulped the chewed food and used his spoon as a pointer. "Because those stuff aren't worth understanding at all."

"Gee you sound so bitter," Himawari teased.

"Psshhhh..." Boruto waved her off with his spoon. "I mean it. Take those two for example," he gestured to the couple on screen. "The people who make this movie want you to believe that sparks start to fly everywhere when couples kiss."

"Oh?" Himawari responded, leaning towards her brother with genuine interest on his ramblings.

"First off, there aren't any fireworks. All that happens when two people kiss is that they exchange their slobber," Boruto drank some juice before continuing, "And no, slobber doesn't taste like 'mint and ocean', whatever the hell that means. Their lucky if they brushed their teeth or they'd taste whatever the other ate before they sucked face."

Himawari narrowed her eyes, "How would you know? It's not like you've already kissed a girl or anything."

Boruto grinned smugly, finishing his cereal and drinking the rest of his orange juice in one gulp.

His little sister's eyes widened in realization, "You're kidding...,"

"What?" Boruto asked in feigned confusion.

"You already kissed a girl didn't you?" Himawari marveled, pointing an accusing finger at her brother.

Boruto shrugged nonchalantly, failing to see how this was a big deal.

"You... you really kissed a girl?!" She asked again in disbelief, wanting Boruto to confirm this himself. "You already had your _first kiss_?!"

"Yes I had my first kiss already." Boruto deadpanned. "I don't see how this is such a big deal."

Himawari's ear-splitting grin both surprised and unsettled him. Boruto knew this was a sign when she was up to no good, and being on the receiving end of an evil Himawari's plots was a terrible experience.

" _Who_ was it?" She asked sweetly.

"The hell I'd tell you-ttebasa." Boruto replied too suddenly. _Wrong move._

 _"Onii-chan..."_ Himawari beamed, her bright blue eyes slowly turning pale. She didn't like it when she didn't get the answers she _wanted._

Boruto shivered, panic evident on his whiskered face. To Himawari's surprise though, Boruto didn't give in like he usually did... even when she had him crammed into the sofa's corner like a frightened puppy.

 _"No."_ He whimpered, trying his best not to cower further under her gaze.

" _T-tadaima!_ "

Boruto shot up from his seat and jogged towards the door, eager to flee from Himawari's pinning gaze.

"Okaeri-nasai!" He responded in relief.

If Boruto had never shown much appreciation for his mother before, he sure as hell appreciated her now for saving his skin from the most terrifying kunoichi in the house.

Unfortunately for him, Himawari was one who does not relent.

... ... ...

The rest of Boruto's day was spent avoiding his little sister _at all costs._ Because nothing was more intimidating than being stared down by a little girl's Byakugan eyes. He swore that Himawari had a bright future ahead of her as a kunoichi, especially if she ever decided to join the Intelligence Division.

She might even be more intimidating than Ibiki and Anko combined, he decided with a shudder.

But other than hiding from Himawari, he needed to _find her._

He was already in front of a door that had a new feature nailed to its front: a symbol of a white and red uchiwa. Having no time to appreciate the artistic way the symbol was carved within the doorframe, he made three loud raps at the door before a pink haired, green eyed woman in an apron opened it for him.

"Boruto?" Sakura Uchiha, the matron of the house, regarded him with genuine surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here so early. We're you looking for Sasuke-kun?"

"Is Sarada up?" he asked rather bluntly.

"Yes, we were just about to prepare breakfast." Sakura smiled. "Would you like to join us—"

Sarada appeared beside Sakura, fully aware that Boruto would be in front of her doorstep. He'd sent her a text message prior, written in typo capital letters about some emergency which she thought would possibly be ridiculous.

"Oh, Sarada! I was just about to invite Boruto over for—"

"Come with me" the blond boy said in a manner similar to how doctors pronounced a patient dead. Without preamble, he took Sarada by the wrist and flash stepped her away to who knows where.

"—breakfast."

Sakura was left there bewildered and speechless.

"Kids these days," Sakura muttered to herself with a smile as she retreated back inside. Her husband would be back from his early morning meditation in time for breakfast, and perhaps the extra minutes Boruto borrowed for her daughter's company would be enough for her to enjoy some… _quality time_ with the hubby _._

Inner Sakura was basically cackling with malicious glee.

It wasn't until she was back in front of their kitchen sink washing the remaining tomatoes when she remembered that Sarada was still in her pajamas and fluffy indoor slippers when Boruto took her away.

… … …

"What the heck—Boruto!"

They were in a really old training ground, which Sarada assumed was Training Ground 48, when Boruto finally put her down. He cast an apologetic smile over her state of dress which was an old pair of pajamas with faded shuriken patterns and slightly oversized fluffy pink slippers. Boruto knew he was going to get pummeled, but better a beating from her than a beating from Himawari.

"Explain…" Sarada hissed, crossing her arms while her left foot tapped against the dusty ground impatiently.

Boruto scratched the back of his head, a lone drop of sweat trailing down the curve of his face.

"Do you still remember recess?" he asked uneasily.

Sarada squinted her eyes in disbelief, "What?"

"You know… _recess?_ During the academy days?" Boruto asked as if he were pleading.

"Did you just drag me all the way here, in _my pajamas,_ because you have a question about recess?"

The rain of sweat-bullets continued as Boruto noted the deadly rising tone in her voice versus the forced calmness of her facial features.

"Sarada, _please,"_ His eyes were wide, nervously looking from side to side as if worried that someone might suddenly show up and kill him. What could possibly be more frightening than an angry Uchiha? "I'm talking about… _that_ recess."

The tenseness in Boruto's posture eased Sarada's anger, turning her frustration into confusion.

"What recess? I don't remember anything special about—"

And then it clicked. Her ebony black eyes widened in realization, followed by a faint blush dusting her pretty cheeks.

From there her confusion turned into bewildered bashfulness. _Why_ did he have to bring up _that_ memory _now?_ The desperate look on his face, his equally flushed cheeks, his wide blue eyes…

"Y-you mean… _t-that recess?_ " she murmured softly, the rosiness in her cheeks dusting the rest of her face.

A tight lipped Boruto nodded slowly, as if to emphasize the gravity of what he was about to confess.

"Y-yeah… _That one._ "

… … …

 _They were around six or seven years old when it happened._

 _There was this time when the boys were running away from the girls because they thought they had a life-threatening disease called 'cooties'. Sarada wasn't sure when or how this cootie issue started, but she was pretty sure that the idiot Boruto had something to do with it._

 _It may have started when two kids from their class were spotted alone together by the playground on one recess, building sandcastles and occasionally throwing sand at each other. The girls swooned at and teased the boy from the pair, saying that he was in love with the girl. The boy angrily denied this in embarrassment, and with a huff, stomped away from the girl. Finding this as an opportunity for pranks, the ever obnoxious Boruto Uzumaki caused mayhem among the students with one stupid declaration._

" _EEEEEW! Yuuto's got cooties!"_

 _And of course, hell hath no fury than a group of girls scorned._

 _That was why the following days, the girls used this baseless declaration against the boys. One simple kiss threat and the male student body of the Ninja Academy would flee. It got so serious that even the graduating students started believing the ridiculous sham._

 _Sarada thought she was the only one who was smart enough not to believe the farce. Then again, she knew that the idiotic prankster didn't believe in the silly power of cooties himself. It got to the point when Sarada_ had _to confront the blond dufus about the action because some girls were starting to have trouble approaching their guy friends and vice versa. Everyone already went outside to buy snacks or play games, and before Boruto was able to follow after his friends, Sarada cornered him until they were all alone in Shino-sensei's classroom._

 _Of course the idiot's response was to snicker stupidly. "Don't come near! I don't want to get your cooties-ttebasa!"_

" _Shut it Boruto-baka!" she barked, hands to her hips. "You don't really believe this stupid cooties thing do you?"_

" _Nope." He snickered. "And even if cooties_ did _exist, I'm pretty sure I'd survive since I am so powerful and all." Sarada was both irritated and amazed at the gall he had to admit it._

 _It gave her a stupidly brilliant idea… or rather, a brilliantly stupid idea._

" _So, say, if I were to_ kiss _you right now, you_ wouldn't be affected at all?" _she challenged with an imposing smirk._

" _Pfft." Boruto scoffed. "Try me, four eyes."_

 _To his surprise, Sarada took a bold step forward until their faces were only a few inches apart. This caught Boruto off guard, taking a cautious step back._

" _W-wait!" the boy spluttered, his confidence wavering. "Y-you were seriously going to_ kiss me _right now?!"_

I knew it, the idiot actually believes his own joke, _the Uchiha heiress thought smugly. "Well, you said so yourself, Boruto. Even if I_ did _have cooties, it wouldn't affect you at all now, would it?"_

 _The boy gulped nervously. "Y-yeah, of course it wouldn't. Who do you think I am?"_

" _Boruto Uzumaki, strongest shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village who will one day surpass his stupid-old-man-sama," Sarada declared in a poor imitation of Boruto's voice. She adjusted her glasses, using the gesture to hide the smirk she had been trying to suppress. "If you can't even handle cooties, how the heck do you hope to defeat the Lord Seventh—"_

 _But the answer was lost when the blond boy cupped her slightly chubby face with his small hands and leaned. His lips touched hers clumsily, and she could taste an odd mixture of teriyaki and katsu sauce on his lips. Likewise, Boruto could taste small traces of melon juice that she might have drank during breakfast._

 _And as quickly as it started, so had it ended. Both parties pulled away with a look of sheer horror as they screamed at the top of their lungs._

"EEEW! THAT IS SOOO GROSS!"

… … …

"We agreed to never speak of _that_ again!" Sarada hissed, the steam of her embarrassment fogging her glasses. "Why in heaven's name did you have to bring this up now?!"

Boruto regarded her with a look of pure fear… but not fear towards her.

"Because _she_ is on to us…"

Sarada froze. When Boruto would use _that_ tone for the word _'she',_ he was clearly talking about…

"No…" Sarada murmured in disbelief, her head bowed and her fists clutching the fabric of Boruto's collar. "You _told her,_ didn't you?"

"I didn't think it was going to be a big deal!" Boruto said, frightful of his teammate's escalating rage. "I'm sorry!"

"OF COURSE IT WAS GOING TO BE A BIG DEAL TO HER YOU HALF-WIT! YOUR SISTER HAS A FREAKING BROTHER COMPLEX-SHANNAROOO!"

"SHE'S NOT A BRO-CON-TTEBASA!" Boruto exclaimed, feeling the need to defend his sister in spite of how terrified he is of her at the moment. _If you only knew how much she ships team BoruSara, yey,_ he thought to himself sarcastically.

Sarada had reason to fear Himawari. Most of the time, Himawari was a sweet bubble full of energy. Everyone loved her cheerful spirit but very few know about how she's like when she's upset, curious, or in a very rare pranking mood. Sarada didn't believe Boruto when he said she knocked out the Lord Seventh on the day of his inauguration (because who the heck was the 'Naruto' on the Hokage's Balcony during the event if not Naruto himself?), but that all changed when she accidentally knocked over an unfinished LEGO figurine of a purple panda when she came to visit… and well… since then Sarada started training with her Sharingan more seriously upon knowing how dangerous the Byakugan could be when she momentarily lost functionality of her right leg.

Apart from Himawari's brother complex tendencies (which are nonexistent, mind you), the girl was a little bit of a talker. Sarada guessed she might have taken it from Inojin's mother since she made very frequent visits to their flower shop. Worst case scenario is Himawari telling her Aunt Ino, and if Aunt Ino knows, that means the whole village knows, and if the whole village knows—

"She doesn't know that it was you." Boruto said, snapping her out of her panic attack.

"Wha—what do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused.

"We were talking about movies, and then first kisses and—" Boruto waved it off. "It's a long story. She just knows that I already _had_ my first kiss, but she doesn't know _who_ I had it with. Get my drift?"

This calmed Sarada down a bit, letting go of her grip on his collar. "O-okay… okay…"

Boruto continued, able to speak more calmly now that Sarada was pacified, "Knowing Hima, she's going to start asking questions around the village… possibly _kunoichi_ around our age group. If she ever gets to question you, _deny everything_. Better yet, tell her I was only joking."

Sarada nodded, surprised that she was starting to feel a little dazed. Possibly because she hadn't had breakfast yet, and that the sun was already high up the sky.

"You know, none of this would have started if you just lied about it." She accused.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Boruto sighed exasperatedly. "I honestly thought it wasn't going to be a big deal. Who cares about first kisses anyway?"

"Such an idiot," Sarada muttered under her breath before replying, " _Girls_ care about their first kiss, dummy. Most of us expect these things to be special. _That's_ why Himawari's going to make a big deal out of it, besides the fact that she's curious by nature, of course."

Boruto didn't respond and regarded her silently with a blank expression. This stopped Sarada in her tracks and waved a free hand in front of his face.

"Uh, earth to Boruto?" she called for him. "Hello?"

He surprised her when he caught her hand, his bright blue piercing gaze catching her off guard.

"You mean to say you… _cared_ about _that_ first kiss?" he asked cautiously.

Sarada did not know the expression cat-got-your-tongue until that moment when he stared her down with his question still lingering in the air. The red in her cheeks flared, and she could not find the words to answer.

Boruto released his hold on her hand and placed his behind his neck. Turning around so his back faced Sarada, he gave her a muttered, "Sorry."

Though it was faint, Sarada could hear the remorse in his tone. "For what?"

He half turned, the adorable embarrassed grin only an Uzumaki could make sketched across his face.

"I guess I stole your special first kiss, didn't I?" he laughed uneasily.

Sarada spluttered, color returning to her cheeks, "It's not a big deal! I mean—we were just kids, we didn't know any better! And besides… I d-don't care about first kisses or all that cheesy bullshit like other girls do—shannaro!"

"Ah." Boruto turned his back and… was that a hint of disappointment in his voice?

Any assumption of regret vanished when he turned to her again with his signature, ear-splitting smile, genuine joy radiating from Naruto's firstborn.

"I knew you'd say that." He grinned. "Of course you don't, because you're not just any girl. You're Sarada Uchiha."

Without preamble, he swept her off the ground and carried her like a groom. "That's what makes you awesome!"

Sarada wasn't given the opportunity to protest as Boruto pushed chakra into his feet and, with speed that could rival Metal Lee, travelled back to the Uchiha Residence.

They were not aware of the handsome man with dark hair and mismatched eyes watching them from a tree throughout the whole conversation, trying his best not to make his presence known or castrate the Uzumaki boy on sight.

… … …

" _Moshi, moshi, this is Sakura Uchiha speaking,"_

" _Oh, uhm, hello Sakura-san, I hope I didn't call you at a bad time"_

" _Hinata! What a surprise! And pshh, don't worry, I just finished setting up breakfast and waiting for the rest of the family. Oh, and speaking of family, your boy just came and dragged Sarada out all of a sudden. Curious. You might have any idea what's up?"_

" _Uhm, yeah, uh. Boruto's kind of currently on the run… I'm not so sure though…"_

" _Is something the matter, Hinata? Wait—did idiot junior do something stupid and drag my daughter into it again?! Do you want me to discipline him—"_

" _Sakura-san, please listen… Boruto didn't do anything wrong… it's just…"_

" _Yeah? I'm all ears."_

" _Uhm, h-how would you respond if… if you hear that your child already had their, uhm, their first kiss?"_

" _Hmm… out of the blue question eh?-*snicker*-Well if Sarada ever told me she already had her first kiss, I'd sit her down, ask her who the lucky bastard is so we can squeal like teenage girls and go shopping for lingerie—I mean—cute clothes-shannaro! *Sigh* But I_ doubt _that since Sarada inherited her father's pubescent disinterest for the opposite gender apparently. Why do you ask by the way?"_

" _Uhm, I… uhm, I sort of overheard Boruto and Himawari talking about first kisses and, Boruto told her that he already had his."_

" _Eh? Are you sure that this isn't Boruto just bluffing and all?"_

" _I'm pretty sure! I'm his mother, I know when Boruto is lying and when he's telling the truth. In fact, the way he said it, it seems like he seemed pretty unfazed that already had his first kiss."_

" _Heh… typical. Dense like his father I suppose. You better talk to him about it and all. In fact, I don't see the harm in it, do you?"_

" _*Chuckles* I guess you're right about that… It's just that.."_

" _Hm?"_

" _I'm beginning to realize that my baby boy is growing up… *teary eyed*"_

" _*Laughs* Yeah… I feel that way towards my darling daughter sometimes… *sighs* But you shouldn't worry. He might have his father's knuckleheaded nature, but somewhere in that prodigious brain of his, he has his mother's wit and common sense."_

" _Yeah… *sniff* …"_

" _Anyway, you mentioned something about Boruto on the run?"_

" _Yeah, right after breakfast, he stormed off. Apparetly Himawari is still bugging him about 'spilling his secret'"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm assuming Boruto didn't tell who the mystery girl was…"_

"…"

"…"

" _Boruto dragged my daughter off to god knows where…"_

" _Do you perhaps think..?"_

"… _oh my gosh…"_

" _We musn't tell our husbands…"_

" _Agreed…."_

" _It will be the Great Shinobi Wars all over again…"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _Uhm so… I guess I should go… clan stuff and all."_

" _Yeah. Sasuke-kun and Sarada might be back any time soon."_

" _Thank you for your time, Sakura-san."_

" _Your welcome. Say hi to Naruto for me okay?_

" _Alright… oh, and Sakura-san?_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Don't tell Sasuke-kun."_

" _Don't tell Sasuke-kun"_

…. … …

 **A/N:** Hi! Windstruck07 here! This has got to be my second contribution to the fandom I believe. This'll be just a short fic… as in hopefully 3-5 chapters tops, I suppose. What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Review!

I hope the characters stayed true to their canon persona. I'm still impatient for the Boruto Manga to just get it over with the movie arc. More characters from the old and new gen will be appearing on the following chapters, and I would have to admit that next gen characters are more challenging to write since only Team Konohamaru members were given spotlights in the canon-verse so far.

I personally think Mitsuki is the most complicated to write about because even with the oneshot Kishi made, I still feel like he's a mystery. I could only assume that he is a little bit like Sai, except he has a hidden kind of sinister, like his parent Orochimaru. I believe that he has the potential to be the most loyal of the three, and with this loyalty he may use unconventional methods that might not be acceptable to the masses if it's the only way doable for the sake of his friends. It'll be Boruto's and Sarada's job to pacify him if it ever comes to that.

Sarada is perhaps the most well developed female character next to Sakura and Hinata I believe. I like that even with the mangaka hinting that she is a mix of Sasuke and Sakura, Sarada seems to shine all on her own. She's less temperamental than Sakura and more emotionally attuned than Sasuke, which makes her befitting of leadership. I am betting that Sarada would be the most level-headed teammate in Team Konohamaru. She'll be the badass leader (which kind of makes sense why she wants to be Hokage).

As for Boruto—I swear—I love this guy. To me he is the most flawed in the sense that he has important things that his other teammates don't have (complete family, sense of normalcy, etc.) that he sort of takes for granted. At the same time, Boruto has the potential to be the most emphatic of the three. Because he hasn't experienced the suffering his father and mentor had, (and tbh his teammates have more severe back stories and parental issues than he does) I think he'd be the one most seduced by the idea of self-sacrifice and suffering. He would want to understand why or how the people he idolizes became who they were now (thus one of the themes in Boruto the Movie) because he never experienced this himself. I believe it was made clear in Boruto the Movie that Boruto will be taking the path of the ideal shinobi: self-sacrifice without the recognition.

The best thing about Team Konohamaru is that _they have a different team dynamic than the original Team 7_ (haters who disagree, come at me bruh). So I completely and totally and irrevocably disagree that these babies are carbon copies of their parents. There may be similarities and real life genetics prove that we too have certain similarities with our parents, but that does not make us carbon copies of them kapeesh?

I'll stop my rambling here. See you on the next update!

 _May the fortress be with you…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights of ownership belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Comics, and other institutions involved in the making of the Canon story line. I do however own a three cats and a big dog who I named Puppy.**

 **...**

Sarada hadn't expected that she'd be woken at six in the morning by an annoying Killer B rap ringtone. She wasn't really fond of mornings, even if she had enough discipline to wake up early on work days. Considering she was dead tired from the escort mission the previous day, whoever it was that disturbed her peace should have a pretty good reason to steal her away from her happy place... lest they suffer the wrath of an angry Uchiha.

With that in mind, the ebony haired girl planted her face against her pillow with a groan. Killer B rap music (which she oh so greatly despised) playing as the ringtone meant only one thing: The idiot who chose the ridiulous sound was out to wreak havoc again.

 _Damn you Boruto._

The young Uchiha reluctantly sat up, wiping the sand from her eyes as her other hand reached for her glasses on the end table beside her. Finding her vision, she half-crawled across her bed and reached for her phone at the far side of the drawer and found a missed-call notification on the screen.

"What do you want now, idiot?" she muttered, squinting her eyes at the new message notification that popped up.

 _'WE HAV AN EMERGNCY! OTW 2 UR HAUS RYT NW!'_

Sarada groaned, plopping back to her bed as her eyes stared angrily at the ceiling like it was her worst enemy. She absolutely abhorred mornings, and the events that followed only added to the reasons why she hated it all the more.

Like craning her head the wrong way during sleep giving her neck and shoulder cramps.

Or getting kidnapped in her pajamas before breakfast.

Or being reminded of her totally unromantic first kiss with her idiotic best guy friend.

And not forgetting of course, the way said idiot friend carried her back to her house like she were some blushing bride, just in time for her mother to see her wearing the most suspiciously cat-like grin that only someone as evil as Sakura Uchiha could muster.

Ever the dense idiot that Boruto Uzumaki was, he returned a blushing Sarada Uchiha, complete with wind-tousled hair and fogged-up glasses no later than 7:15am in time for normal people's breakfast.

"Put me down-shannaro!" she protested, flailing her arms and legs 'til one of her fluffy slippers flung towards who knows where.

"Alright, alright already." Boruto huffed, placing her back on the ground. Turning to Sakura, Boruto bowed with an apologetic smile, "Sorry I kept her too long. I'll be heading off now. Enjoy your meal."

Sakura thanked the boy with an overly sweet beam, dismissing him politely while she gently pulled Sarada back into the house in an almost dreamy state.

The blood in her veins ran cold. Sarada knew that look in Sakura's eyes all too well. It's the same expression she would wear when watching those racy TV shows with Ino and Shizune every Saturday night.

 _She knows!_

"Well, looks like _you two_ had a lot of fun out, eh?" her mother wagged her eyes suggestively.

The younger Uchiha groaned, "Mama, it's not..."

"What?" Sakura feigned non-chalance. "Heaven knows I'd want your papa to carry me in his arms like that too," she added, clasping her hands together as she fluttered her lashes and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Too bad I only have one arm." A baritone voice chuckled darkly behind them.

Both Sakura and Sarada jumped in surprise at the head of the household's sudden appearance. Sasuke was clad in a long sleeved shirt and black pants drenched in sweat, with his lone hand placed on his hip as if meaning to look imposing. This was betrayed by a good-natured smirk sketched across his handsome features.

"A-anata," Sakura stuttered. "Welcome back...?"

"I'm home,"he greeted back. Sasuke turned his profile to Sarada and raised an inquiring brow. His daughter did not miss the way his jaw clenched and his fist curled as if he remembered something unpleasant. "What was Naruto's kid doing here so early?"

For the first time since the Shin incident, Sarada felt so small under her father's gaze. Not because of fear or pain, but because of... severe bashfulness.

Sakura saved her from her father's rarely inquisitive assessment. "Oh probably something _important_ if he had to discuss it _privately with Sarada_ , after all..."

 _My mama is clearly some kind of yokai..._

After taking their morning shower and getting dressed in more presentable wear, father and daughter took their place at the dining table and began their meal. This was perhaps the latest hour they took their breakfast even though it was only thirty minutes past seven.

Sarada thought this might be her most awkward breakfast meal ever.

"Sooooo..." the Uchiha matriarch drawled. "What were _you two_ discussing that Boruto had to whisk you away so suddenly?"

"Uhm..." Sarada stammered. What was going to be their excuse?

"Something possibly idiotic," Sasuke quipped, eating his rice solemnly. "I bet he tried to rope you into another one of his pranks didn't he?"

 _Nice save,_ Sarada grinned at her father.

Sakura's smile only grew more cat-like, "Hmmmm... Is that sooo? I wonder if that was all you talked about..."

 _Alright, change topic now!_ "Uhm, t-today's our day off from missions so I might head to Chouchou's to hang out... U-unless of course you've got something planned out to do together" Sarada stammered while inwardly chanting, _I hope not, I hope not, I hope not..._

"I'll be heading to the Hokage's office to submit the full report from my last mission... and I'll be _training_ the _dobe's_ _son_ this afternoon..." Sasuke said, his Sharingan activating and deactivating as quickly as it appeared upon mention of Boruto. Sarada also took note of how the spoon in his one hand slightly bent under his grip. "We can eat out later this evening if you want,"

Sakura's grin disappeared, "Wait, I thought when you said _we_ , you meant... uh" Sakura pressed her fingers together, eerily similar to how Boruto's mother would fidget when shy or nervous. "Like..you and me like a _date_ "

Now this was an unexpected turn of events, one Sarada appreciated and was excited for. Perhaps in this case mostly relieved since the curiosity over her and Boruto's conversation was momentarily forgotten.

The rest of the meal continued with Sakura comically crying over Sasuke's obliviousness to his wife's trying to get into his pants.

... ...

Sarada and Boruto met again later that morning.

This meeting wasn't intentional since Sarada had an agreement with Chouchou to meet her at the newly opened park in new Konoha. She had no idea that Boruto would be using one of the giraffe-like slides as a hiding spot from his inquisitive little sister.

 _As if that would hide him from the Byakugan,_ Sarada thought, rolling her eyes.

"I've seen you doing really stupid things Boruto, but this..." she gestured to all of the crouching boy. "This is a whole new brand of pathetic."

Boruto lifted his head, greeting her with panic-stricken eyes.

"I'm not hiding from Hima..." he whispered. "I'm hiding from _her friends."_

"Oh..." the bespectacled girl murmured. She knew about Boruto's fangirls, and funnily most of his fans are girls from Himawari's class in the academy.

"Apparently Himawari told them that I was 'off-limits' because I already kissed someone." He explained sheepishly. "And now I'm being flanked by eleven year olds asking who my 'girlfriend' was so they could kill her."

Sarada shook her head, feeling somewhat sorry for her knuckleheaded teammate. She knew from first hand experience how annoying fanboys and fangirls can be so she decided to show him some empathy in that regard.

"Why do you keep shaking your head all morning?" Boruto deadpanned. "I noticed you'd been doing that since earlier today."

Sarada hadn't noticed that she'd been craning her neck the whole nine, and this time one of her hands reached out behind her neck in the hopes of soothing the aching muscle.

"Probably the way I slept," she supplied, a groan briefly leaving her lips.

The boy had the gall to scoff, "No wonder your face looks sourer than usual."

She answered with a glare, "Do you want me to break _your_ neck instead, Boruto-baka?"

Boruto raised both hands defensively with a sheepish smile, "I like my neck the way it is, thank you."

The girl merely huffed.

"As an apology..." Boruto began, spreading his legs slightly and patting the space between them, "I'll help you with your neck problem."

Sarada stared at him dumbly, "What?"

Boruto answered her with a pointed look and another pat on the space between his legs. "Sit."

A furious blush invaded Sarada's cheeks. How many times did this idiot make her blush that morning already?

"Why?!" she asked in a high-pitched flustered trill.

It was Boruto's turn to groan, "Just sit down or I will _make you_ sit down."

Boruto's show of irritation made Sarada reluctantly take her seat on the ground between his legs, her back facing him. She's never been in such an intimate position like that before, and feeling Boruto's hot breath behind her head only made things more awkward for her. Her heart had never beat so fast around the Uzumaki since the day he swore to be her protector when she became Hokage.

Ignorant of her internal musings as always, Boruto began talking.

"Every child of a Hyuuga is taught this technique." He murmured, quiet exhales gently caressing the back of her ears. "Hyuuga clansmen specialize in damaging pressure points in the chakra regulatory system, and the really good ones like my late uncle can do so even without using Byakugan."

Sarada almost jumped upon feeling Boruto's cool finger tips prodding gently down the sides of her neck.

"What non-clansmen don't know is that we also have the ability to heal chakra points as well as the best acupuncturist in town" Boruto murmured. As if to prove his point, Boruto enforced chakra on all his fingerfips and pressed down, _hard_ on Sarada's skin.

 _"Ah,"_

Sarada automatically clamped a hand to her mouth. Did she just-

Caught in her moment of embarassment, she almost missed the way the boy behind her tensed. Boruto's keen senses did notice the almost sensual moan that escaped the girl's lips. Nevertheless, Boruto continued massaging the sides of Sarada's neck, hands continuing down her shoulder blades while applying chakra and pressure on the joints and muscles.

Boruto cleared his suddenly dry throat and continued, "Hyuuga clansmen who are too old or those who pursued medicine have a more extensive use of this jutsu... but the clan head makes sure that the younger generations learn the basics to treat stuff like this."

A rather hard press on a particular spot between her shoulder blades allowed another unwilling keen to escape Sarada's lips. She could not help but bite her bottom lip, clearly enjoying the feeling of the tense muscles uncoiling beneath Boruto's fingertips.

"Uhm...ah.. that actually feels pretty nice." Sarada admitted quietly, fingers curling against her lap.

Boruto grinned pleasantly at this, rubbing the same area with circular motions as he added more pressure, "I know right? Mom's actually better at this though."

Sarada hummed, her eyes closing in relaxation. She almost forgot that she was supposed to be meeting Chouchou.

"No wonder Hyuuga medics are in charge with physical therapy at the hospital." Sarada murmured absently, unconsciously leaning her head back, followed by a soft "Right there... please..."

Boruto tensed yet again, this time a red hue dusting his whiskered cheeks. Regardless, his hands never faltered in massaging her neck, shoulders and back.

He cleared his throat, desperate for a distraction, "Uh... I noticed you're not in ninja gear today..."

"It's our day off..." Sarada replied, her neck craning to the side as if welcoming Boruto's touch. "And I rarely leave the house without my ninja gear... wouldn't... uhmmmm... ah... wouldn't hurt to leave them every once in a while..."

Boruto realized Sarada was becoming too relaxed and pleased to realize that she was starting to sound quite... sensual and... unwittingly seductive. He became vaguely aware of the small trickle of blood dripping down from his nose and prayed that Sarada wouldn't turn around too soon to notice. The consequences of such an act would possibly kill him and his chances of greatness prematurely... including a deadly blow to the gut considering his close proximity with the strongest ninja in his team

"Mmm... ahh!"

... ... ...

Chouchou was a bit put off finding Sarada's presence nowhere on sight. Her ebony haired friend was usually a tad bit too early if not on time. Had Sarada been running late, she would have texted or called Chouchou in a heartbeat. But her friend's already texted that she was there.

She checked the bespectacled girl's text on her phone again to make sure she got the message correctly. Sarada informed her that she was already waiting by the animal slides. Finding no one there, Chouchou decided to check by the swings thinking that Sarada might have wandered.

A pleasured moan hidden behind the giraffe-like slide stopped Chouchou in her tracks. Ninja instincts kicking in, the Akimichi girl masked her chakra and tiptoed towards the side of the slide. She could not see the person hidden behind the structure as trying to do so would give away her position, but the space proved enough leeway for her to eavesdrop without being discovered.

In spite of the hushed whispers, Chouchou managed to recognize the two voices engaged in conversation.

 _Boruto and Sarada?!_

Curiosity spiking at a dangerous level, Chouchou pressed her ear against the cemented structure and nearly squeaked in both mortification and awe.

 _"Ow... b-be gentle, that actually hurt, shannaro!"_

 _"Relax, it'll feel better later on-ttebasa..."_

 _"Aaaahn... Hmmmm..."_

 _"Does it still ache here?"_

 _"Ah! Yeah, harder please...?"_

 _Oh my freaking Kami!_ Chouchou exclaimed in her head, clapping both hands to her mouth to suppress a squeal. _Way to go Sarada! Although... ew! Seriously? In the playground? Where little brats play? I didn't know you're that bold,_ Chouchou snickered darkly, _Or that perverted..._

Deciding that her friend was too preoccupied with... her _other_ friend, Chouchou quietly stepped away from the now-tainted slide and opted to leave. It doesn't seem like they'd be hanging out this morning after all. She'll let Sarada off the hook for the meantime, but she would make sure the Uchiha better spill her the juicy details.

Speaking of juicy details, Chouchou's stomach decided that it was craving for juicy barbecue chicken. She skipped across the playground like a trotting pony, excited to find Anko, the most awesome sensei in the world in her opinion, and invite her to eat (and possible treat her) at Yakiniku.

The day proved to be very promisingly controversial, much to the Akimichi girl's delight.

... ... ...

Himawari already had a pretty good idea who Boruto's first kiss might be.

Why would she go through such trouble making his life miserable then? Let's just say, she still hasn't forgiven the panda incident, and she also wanted Boruto to admit the fact himself that he may have kissed the girl whom he kept denying he had any feelings for.

She spent most of her morning helping her mother with the chores, letting the fact that her big brother left said chores slide for the meantime. Unsurprisingly, Hinata had let the boy go without issue, and Himawari presumed that her perceptive mom might have sensed that Boruto was avoiding his little sister.

Himawari turned to her mother who was dusting the shelves at the living room with a cheeky smile, "Mom, who was your first kiss?"

Hinata nearly spluttered and dropped a vase, "W-why, your father was my first kiss, of course! Why the sudden question?"

Himawari hummed, cupping her chin in comtemplation, "Hmmm, I figured. How about dad? Where you his first kiss?"

This time, her mother did drop a vase. Hinata's face was painted a deep red, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. It didn't take long for Himawari to put two on two together.

"Who _was_ daddy's first kiss?" she inquired, eyes wide with genuine curiosity.

Hinata smiled uneasily at her daughter. "Uhm... ahehehe... "

Just in time, Naruto descended the stairs, a yawn escaping his lips as arms stretched wide to fight off the last remnants of sleep in his system. Himawari bounded towards her father, wrapping her arms around his waist and greeting him with a large toothy smile.

"Morning dad!"

"Woah! Morning hime-chan!" Naruto greeted back. "You're quite cheerful today. Something good happen?"

Himawari giggled triumphantly, "I just learned Boruto-nii already had his first kiss!"

Both parents nearly choked on their spit at the revelation. Though Hinata already knew, she didn't expect Himawari would readily disclose the information so callously. Then again, Boruto hadn't made her promise to keep mum about it. Naruto however was beyond shocked... and dare he say it, quite impressed.

"Really now?! With whom-ttebayo?" Naruto asked excitedly, the sluggishness of sleep completely gone from his system.

The girl frowned, "He wouldn't say. I've been asking all his friends through Leafbook, and no one seemed to know or believe that he really did have a first kiss."

Hinata smiled sheepishly at this, "Well... maybe Boruto might have been joking, don't you think?"

Himawari shook her head, "Nope. I am pretty sure he wasn't kidding. Boruto-nii's such an open book that anyone could guess if he's lying or not."

"Curious," Naruto mused. "Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from your good old Boruto-nii. He inherited his dad's charm after all."

"Oh..." Himawari responded, "Speaking of first kisses, who was your first kiss daddy?"

Naruto nearly had a heart attack.

"M-me?! Y-your mother of course-ttebayo!" Naruto lied lamely. He shot his wife a panicked look who could only respond with an apologetic smile.

"But mommy isn't your first kiss," Himawari deadpanned. " _Who_ was it daddy?"

The appearance of uniquely bluish Byakugan eyes turned the image of a sunny sweet girl into something almost innocently menacing. Not even Kaguya nor the Gedo statues struck so much terror within Naruto Uzumaki's usually steely resolve. He couldn't decide which was worse: the humiliation of his kid knowing that he had his first kiss (by accident, mind you) with a guy named Sasuke Uchiha, or the humiliation of a little girl making him sweat bullets.

The Seventh Hokage, feared by many great and powerful shinobi all over the Five Elemental Nations, had once again for the second time in his lifetime, fallen under the mercy of one curious little girl.

... ... ...

A/N: hey, hey, hey. Update!

I enjoyed writing this chapter although I didn't give muuch thought to rereading and revising. So forgive me I you spot any errors in grammar, spelling or context xD I bet it's pretty obvious how things escalate from here.

Happy holidays everyone!

P.S. Totally stoked for Rogue One...

 _May the Fortress be with you..._


End file.
